


Not with a Bang, but with a Fizzle

by baybop



Category: Fallout 3, Game Grumps, kind of? - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baybop/pseuds/baybop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in nuclear post apocalyptic America, surviving isn't always easy, especially when there's the constant threat of radiation, bandits, mutants, and desperate survivors is at hand. Of course, one must do what they have to when in the midst of the end of the world. But hey, someones gotta do it. A nuclear apocalypse game grumps AU. I might continue if people enjoy it, but for now its just a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with a Bang, but with a Fizzle

It was scorching.  
But then again, when wasn’t it? The world was a hot, dead, cesspool of looters, scavengers, and well… some fucked up shit to put it bluntly. Danny had seen it all, from two headed cows to towering mutants so vile even he had to turn away. But hey, at least he was still alive. He sat in the remains of an old, barely standing convenience store counting his ammo. As always, it wasn’t enough. “Son of a bitch”, he muttered, packing up his weapons, but keeping his trusty machete out. When in doubt, chop it out.  
“Hey there grandpa, you planning on getting off your ass sometime today?” A feminine voice called out, sounding frustrated. “Its almost dawn, and I don’t know about you, but the last thing I want is to walk through the LA sun at its brightest”  
Danny rolled his eyes before pulling himself up. “Relax Holly, I’m coming. And the next town is just up ahead, we can rest through the day there”  
“Yeah, if we make it that far” She scowled, inspecting her pistol. “We have to walk straight through bandit territory to get to the settlement, and that never goes well.”  
Danny sighed before pulling up the facemask draped around his neck to his nose. “it goes well enough for us to not die, so I call that a win”  
Holly just sighed before pushing open the door of the convenience store, already feeling the torturous heat of the radiated world. “Well there’s a first for everything”  
The two survivors walked side by side, weapons up in case of any attacks. They had been in this area before but never this close to the belly of the bandits turf. Neither of them knew what to expect. They walked in silence, listening for any sign of movement. Everything was calm. Eerily calm.  
“Why the fuck is it so quiet out here?” Danny whispered to Holly, who was surveying every possible hiding spot.  
“I don’t know Dan, just keep moving before that changes” She answered sharply, not letting her guard down.  
Suddenly a bush rustled behind them, causing them both to turn towards it sharply. Holly didn’t hesitate in letting out two shots directly towards the noise. Suddenly a swarm of mutated bees erupted from the bush, directing their sights on Holly.   
“God dammit Holly!” Danny exclaimed, pulling out his hunting rifle and firing it at the bees that were easily the size his hand. “Why do you always have to fucking shoot first!”  
Holly glared at Dan before turning her attention back to the swarm of radiated insects flying towards her. She fired her pistol at them with stunning accuracy, but the swarm was too big. The rest of the bees rushed to Holly, who cringed, ready to deal with the pain.  
Danny quickly grabbed his machete and slashed the few remaining bees just before they could attack Holly, causing the bee chunks to cover her from head to toe.  
“Are. You. Serious” Holly huffed, wiping the bee gunk from her face. “You couldn’t have done that a little neater?” She snapped, turning to face Danny who was barely keeping himself from bursting into a fit of laughter.  
“You’re welcome for saving your ass, and that was all your fault anyway. I think a little bee shower was the best outcome.”  
“Its not like I would’ve died, but thanks… I guess” she grumbled, knowing that sometimes she could be a little… trigger happy.  
“You are very welcome, now let’s get back to business before anything else can try to fuck with us” Danny smirked.  
“Lead the way, hero” Holly quipped back, still wiping to bee gunk from her clothes.   
Danny smiled happily before turning to start on their path again when a barrel was placed to his temple.  
“I don’t fucking think so pal, you came to the wrong place”  
“Oh for fucks sakes” Danny whimpered before another bandit grabbed his arms and forced him to the ground. “Where the fuck did you guys even come from?”  
Holly was quickly forced to the ground too, right next where Danny was knelt. “Well this is just great”  
The bandit signaled for his team to aim their guns at the two survivors. “Alright, so this is how its going to go. You’re going to give us all your supplies, and we won’t kill you. Don’t give us your stuff, and we’ll kill you and take it anyways. Your choice”  
“This is some bullshit” Danny uttered before reaching into his pack. “Fine, heres what we’ve got. Some ammo, bandages, a couple bottles of water, and a PEPPER SPRAY CAN YOU SHITDICK” he cackled, whipping out the can and spraying the bandits with it before grabbing Holly and bolting, all supplies in tact.  
The bandits recoiled, cursing and yelling as the two survivors got away. The lead bandit ripped off his mask to expose bright blue eyes and a fierce glare. His cohorts screeched, grabbing at their eyes. “Ross, what the fuck why didn’t we kill them!?”  
Ross just glared, his eyes burning as he watched the two run into the distance. “It doesn’t matter. Those fuckers are gonna pay”  
Danny and Holly laughed as they kept up their pace, not daring to slow down or look behind them.  
“I cant believe that worked! Those might be the dumbest bandits ive ever met in my life!” Holly gasped, keeping up her pace easily.  
Danny grinned “I told you that mace would come in handy one day!” He huffed, having a bit more difficulty keeping up with Holly.  
The two ran for a while longer before finally slowing down. After a while, they came across the settlement they’ve been looking for.  
“Fucking finally” Danny groaned, walking up to the entrance of the town. It seemed pretty… empty. “Hey, anyone here?” He called out, walking further into the settlement.  
Holly shushed him, looking to see if there were any signs of survivors. “Maybe, this is the wrong place?” she asked, looking around the opening of the town.  
Almost immediately after Holly spoke, a young survivor popped his head out of the closest shop. “Oh my god, actual people! Uh, hey there visitors! Welcome to the town of Grump!” he exclaimed eagerly.  
“Uh… Grump?” Holly asked, looking at the town with disdain. “That’s a… weird name”  
The young survivor smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t name it, some old dude from forever ago who founded the town picked it. Don’t ask me why. Anyway, my names Kevin! I’m the deputy of the town!” He smiled, shooting his hand out to shake.  
Danny looks at Holly sourly before turning his attention back to Kevin. “I’m Danny. So… Kevin, does anyone else like, live here?”  
Kevin looked around the empty town. “Yeah! I mean, there were more, but the bandits kinda scared them all away… but the sheriff is still here, along with a few travelers like yourself! And some merchants have set up shop here, although I’m pretty sure they’re with the bandits too… but that’s not important, let me take you to meet the sheriff! Follow me!”  
Danny and Holly scowled a bit before following the eager survivor to the biggest building in the settlement.   
“Hey Barry!” Kevin called out from outside. “We have some visitors!”  
After a minute a disgruntled voice was heard from inside. The sheriff made his way outside slowly, not nearly as interested in the survivors as Kevin had been. “What is it Kevin, whats so important?” He asked, looking over the two survivors.   
“Well, these guys ARENT bandits for one!” Kevin smiled before turning back to the two survivors. “Uh, you guys aren’t bandits right?  
Holly just frowned. “No. We aren’t”  
“See!” Kevin retorted, grinning widely at Barry, who looked no more interested than before.  
“Well, I suppose it’s nice to have some fresh blood around here. “Names Barry, nice to meet you” He nodded. “Im sure you two are looking for somewhere to rest. Kevin, show them to the hotel, and don’t forget to get the payment from them this time”  
Kevin nodded. “yes sir! Alright you guys, follow me!”  
Danny and Holly just shrugged and followed behind Kevin, who looked like he was about to give them the grand tour.  
“So you guys are having a lot of problems with those bandits huh?” Dan asked, hoping to steer the conversation into something more productive.  
“Oh yeah, those guys are trying to turn the town into a front for their gross crime fetish” Kevin answered, stopping in front of a shoddy building. “But Barry and I have managed to hold em off”  
Dan just nodded, only now realizing how tired he was. “Alright, well hopefully you guys get a handle on that eventually, but for now we gotta rest up” Danny yawned, pulling out a few coins and handing them to Kevin.   
Holly nodded in agreement, throwing her supplies next to one of the beds. “Yep, We can talk more later, but we are exhausted so, nighty night” She crooned, basically pushing Kevin out of the room. “See ya later buddy”  
“Oh, okay, see ya guys!” Kevin grinned before having the door slammed on his face. Holly sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
“Man that guy doesn’t shut up”

 

Ross and his crew hiked back to their base, empty handed. I’m sure this would end well. He entered the base and walked to the back of the room, where the leaders of his band sat organizing supplies. The larger of the two turned to face him.  
“So, what did you get for us?” He asked menacingly, staring right through Ross’ spindly body.  
“Well, you see, we had these two survivors cornered, and we had the supplies, but-“  
“So you don’t have the supplies”  
“Well, no but-“  
The bandit leader scowled, signaling for his partner to pay attention. “No buts. No supplies, not rations. Get the fuck out of my sight”  
“But sir I haven’t gotten rations in days” Ross retorted, hoping for just an ounce of sympathy.  
“Well maybe you should be better at getting shit. Send this fucker away”  
The bandit leader’s partner simply snapped her fingers, signalling for the guards surrounding them to force Ross out of the room.  
“Oh come on, please just one ration!” Ross begged, struggling against the guards, to no avail. The two bandit leaders ignored him, turning back to counting the supplies.  
“Suzy, remind me not to send him out on any more missions. He can earn his keep a different way”  
Suzy nodded in agreement. “Of course Arin, now would you mind giving me the count on our ammo


End file.
